1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device communicating according to a close proximity wireless transfer scheme and a communication control method applied to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication such as NFC has come into use for IC cards, mobile phones, and the like. A user can easily carry out communication for an authentication process, billing and settlement process, and the like, simply by performing an operation of holding the IC card or mobile phone over a reader/writer module of a host apparatus.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-104088 discloses a wireless communication device managing communication such that if applications utilizing short-distance wireless communication are simultaneously executed, the applications can utilize the short-distance wireless communication without being terminated to release communication resources.
For the close proximity wireless transfer scheme, there is a demand to allow execution of a service to be automatically started simply by bringing the devices close to each other. If the execution of a service is started by bringing the devices close to each other, then for example, simply bringing a mobile phone close to a personal computer allows implementation of the function of synchronously backing up data stored in the mobile phone to the personal computer. That is, when it is detected that the devices are in a close proximity state, a service can be automatically executed through negotiation.
However, after the execution of the service is completed, if the service is automatically executed again while the devices are left in the close proximity state, the service unexpected by the user may be executed. Furthermore, when the unexpected service is executed, the user has to perform an operation to stop the service. The operation is inconvenient for the user.